New Kid on the block
by chronos-girl
Summary: New town and new school. Sirius didn't think his life could get any worse after being forced to move around to escape from his insane mother. Then he met Remus Lupin, Student Council President and captain of the popular asshole committee. And Sirius wanted him. But he damn sure wasn't going to tell him that. No, he'd make his Student Council President come to him.


**I'm back! Trying something new to get my muse rolling! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Being new in any town, city, or workplace is always overwhelming. New people in a neighborhood have to make new friends with the neighbors. New employees have to figure out the caste system and figure out how to 'fit in' in the new work environment. Every new person has to learn the new rules or learn the status quo of the area and the people. They have to learn to adapt to their new everyday life and leave their old lives behind them.

Being a new student was much of the same, right?

"I fucking hate school and hate being the new kid," a dark-haired young man groused as he stormed his way into his home, slamming the door behind him. He kicked his school shoes off roughly, leaving them in the foyer near the front door where he would put them on again the next morning. Tossing his school bag unceremoniously onto the floor near the staircase, the teenager made his way through the large two-story, eight bedroom, and four and a half bathroom house to the kitchen in search of food or an afternoon snack. He quickly became disheartened when he saw the note on the refrigerator door.

 _Went to the hardware store and the supermarket to get some things with Celine. Will be back a little after dinner so order pizza or something._

 _Dad_

' _Great. Just what I always wanted. A new house with no damn food anywhere.'_ The teenager crumpled the letter and tossed it over his shoulder, successfully making the paper ball go into the trash. With an irritated sigh, he left the kitchen and went into the living room and sat down. Picking up the remote control from the glass coffee table in front of him, he turned on the television, surfing through the channels aimlessly until he settled on a show discussing motorcycles. His favorite topic. Luckily, the channel was running a marathon of the show.

He was halfway through the third hour-long program when he heard the front door close. He didn't move his eyes from the television though. The people on the show were talking about the new Harley Davidson that was being manufactured and he was fixated on the various specs the bike offered. If he were a dog, he'd probably be drooling and wagging his tail in anticipation.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike being a new kid?" Another teenager, who looked as if he could be the first teen's twin if he was a bit taller, muttered as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He looked over at the boy watching the TV and sighed.

"You know, first impressions are a thing, Sirius. Leaving school in the middle of the first day probably wasn't the smartest thing you could have done."

The older boy, Sirius, rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Not like anyone even notices the new kids until the following week. We're nothing but shadows to them." ' _Even if they're not all shadows to us.'_ Sirius said to himself.

He frowned as he thought about the reason why he left school early in the first place. That tall, slim, yet well-built Student Council President, Remus Lupin. When his escort, a small red-headed girl, came to the office to take him to his homeroom class, she arrived with the tall, sandy-blonde haired boy. The minute Sirius had laid eyes on him, a fire started in the pit of his stomach, and rapidly traveled south. He hated the immediate attraction he had toward the good looking teen. Little Sirius made it perfectly known that he wanted Remus Lupin, and it annoyed Sirius. He didn't want to make connections at this school. Not if the town wasn't going to be a permanent place for the brothers to settle down in. It hurt to make connections only to lose them because he had to move.

"I guess. Man, why did dad have to get this new position? We were just getting settled over in Buffalo. Now we've moved and have to start over again."

Sirius frowned as he tuned back in to the conversation. "You know why he requested for the new position, Regulus. After what mom…what Walburga tried to do to us," Sirius paused before focusing once more on the television. "It was for the best that dad moved us out here."

Regulus sat quiet as he thought about his mother and the horrible things she tried to force her sons to do. It happened six years ago when he was ten, and ever since that day both he and his brother were bounced around the East Coast until the recent news that Walburga was arrested along with her men. Their father made this final move to get them away from all of the media noise.

Regulus' stomach growled and he moved to stand up. "Want something from the kitchen?"

"Nothing there," Sirius replied distractedly. "Dad left a note saying he and Celine went to the store and for us to order out tonight."

"Sweet! Chipotle, here we come!"

Sirius gave his brother a look. "Seriously? Out of all of the food chains out there you want Chipotle?"

Regulus shrugged. "Nothing wrong with a perfectly shaped and meat filled burrito, bro."

Sirius shook his head with a smile. "Fine, fine. We'll get your shit inducing meal for dinner."

Regulus laughed before snatching the remote from his brother's hand and changing the channel, much to Sirius' annoyance, but the older teen didn't care once his brother put on MTV.

What better way to spend the rest of your afternoon than numbingly watching and remembering the words to current music hits?

 ***~S.B.~*~*R.L.~***

Across town, two teens sat in the bedroom of a sandy-blonde haired, green-eyed boy. The dark-haired boy with glasses was laying on his back on the bed, tossing a baseball in the air and catching it before it landed on his face.

"So, what did you think of the new kid in our class, Remus?" the dark-haired kid said as he tossed the ball into the air again.

Remus shrugged as he continued to complete his homework at the desk in his room. "He wasn't there long enough for me to form an opinion."

The dark-haired kid tossed the ball again. "He was there for two of our classes."

"He left in the middle of the second one. Again, I barely noticed him for me to form an opinion of him," Remus said as he turned in his seat. "Why are you focused on the new kid anyway, James? You're with Lily."

James smirked. "Because that kid was fucking hot as hell."

Remus felt his cheeks heat up at his friend's statement. He couldn't deny that the new kid _was_ pretty damn hot. Which was probably the reason why Remus kept his eyes away from him all morning. He didn't want to bring attention to the fact that he felt immediate attraction to the shoulder-length, dark-haired newbie that graced his school with his presence.

Remus turned back to his homework. "Aren't you straight?"

"I'm as straight as you are Bi, my friend," James sat up and grabbed his bag, pulling out the history textbook he needed to read through. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good thing when I see it."

"I'm telling Lily you're looking at people other than her," Remus said as he turned to look at his friend once more.

James tossed a pillow at the other teen. "Don't you dare! I'm already in the doghouse because Jessica came and basically cornered me after gym last week trying to kiss me! Lily will kill me if she knew I was looking at your boyfriend."

Remus sputtered. "My…my what? The hell are you talking about?"

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, come now, Rem. We both know that by next month you'll be kissing that boy soulless in the Freshman stairwell and you'll probably have him in this very bed, or his own, by the Winter Festival Dance."

James laughed at his own comments until he realized what he said. Cringing, he slowly eased himself off of Remus' bed and onto the floor.

It was Remus' turn to chuckle as he said, "I've had Benjamin Horton in that very spot on the floor."

James made a disgusted sound as he leaped back up onto the bed. Remus laughed as he turned back to his own homework, listening to James grumble about sexually active friends. Remus smiled as he continued writing the answers to their English homework down on the worksheet given to them earlier, but his mind wasn't focused on the work before him.

His attention was focused on the gray-eyed, shoulder-length, dark-haired teenager that sat in his class earlier that day, and he imagined how his fingers would feel as they ran through the soft and silky looking strands atop the boy's head.

' _Sirius Black, huh?'_ Remus smirked to himself. His eyes became hooded as he couldn't help but imagine the things he would do to the newbie if he managed to get him alone. Sirius Black didn't seem like he would be an easy catch, but that was quite alright.

Remus enjoyed hunting his prey.

 ***~S.B.~*~*R.L.~***

It had been a month since the Black brothers had started living in their new home and attending their new school. Regulus seemed to quickly adjust to his new environment, making new friends and even joining the Science Technology Club, but Sirius was irritated about everything and everyone, especially the Student Council President, Remus Lupin.

It seemed that no matter what Sirius did, Remus Lupin was always on his case about something. Tie your tie, tuck in your shirt, get to class. It was never ending with this guy and Sirius was just about done with it. It took a lot to rile Sirius Black up but there was something about this kid Lupin that just irked him.

He was walking down the hall with a short kid who decided to attach himself to Sirius- Peter he believed his name was- and was on his way to this next class when Peter said,

"Don't look now, but your favorite person is heading this way."

Sure enough, walking down the hall toward the duo was Remus Lupin and his friend James, both surrounded by the baseball jocks. Sirius scowled as the group got closer, and while everyone else, including Peter, moved out of the way, Sirius continued walking down the hall as if he didn't see the group in the first place. This, of course, led to shoulders being bumped roughly, his own connecting with Remus'.

Their shoulders bumped hard enough for Remus to turn and almost fall into the boy next to him, but he caught himself on a nearby locker. Sirius smirked to himself as he kept walking.

"Hey, new kid," one of the jocks chased after Sirius and grabbed his shoulder. Sirius was turned around and pushed again a locker.

"I know you saw us walking. Don't you know to move for us?"

Sirius coughed as he tried to avoid the kid's rancid breath. "First of all," Sirius grabbed the hand on his shoulder, making sure to apply pressure to the soft area between the wrist and the palm, "get your hand off of me, you heathen. Second, your friends must not be very good ones if they didn't tell you about your fish breath. Didn't anyone tell you that eating your mother's pussy first thing in the morning was bad for your health?"

The jock, who was originally hissing with pain from where Sirius was holding his wrist, stopped the reptilian sounds as his mother's name was called into question and his face became as red as a tomato. The angry teen didn't even hesitate as he swung back his other arm and threw it at Sirius' head. Sirius saw the attack coming and thanked his father for forcing him into Aikido at a young age. He dodged the attack and cringed as the fist connected with the locker he was standing in front of. The sound of bones snapping from the force of the punch could be heard throughout the hallway before the string of curses permeated the silence as the jock cradled his hand against his chest.

The hallway erupted with obnoxious noises from the other students.

"You son of a-" the jock started with a hiss.

"Bitch? Yeah, she definitely is one," Sirius finished as he moved from the locker he was standing in front of.

The rest of the baseball team, except James, surrounded Sirius in a threatening manner. Sirius adjusted his stance to defend himself.

"That's enough," Sirius heard James Potter say. The crowd separated to allow him, Lupin, and a girl with red hair into the center.

"All of you, get to your classes before you're all in detention this Saturday," the girl said through narrowed eyes.

One student chuckled. "Come on, Evans. You can't give us all detentions."

Lupin narrowed his eyes as well. "Would you like to try us?" he asked. When no one opened their mouths, he once again ordered everyone to leave the hallway. This time everyone dispersed, including James, leaving the broken-handed jock, Sirius, Lupin, and the red-head.

"I'm going to take him to the nurse. Will you be alright with him, Remus?" The red-head asked as she put a hand on broken-hand's arm.

"Think I'm going to hurt your boy toy, Red?" Sirius smirked in her direction. The girl frowned in return.

Remus quirked a brow. "Don't worry, Lily. I can handle Black."

"He's been rebellious to the rules since he's got here. Skipping classes every day, sleeping in class if he's _ever_ there." Lily counted off more of Sirius' infractions until Remus cut her off politely.

"I got it, Lily. Trust me. He's not going to do anything."

Sirius scowled. "I'm right here, you ass."

"I know," was the only reply Sirius received from the Student Council President, making the frown on his face deepen.

' _Damned asshole. Talking about me as if I'm not here.'_ Sirius snarled in his head as glared at the back of the other boy in the hallway.

 ***~S.B.~*~*R.L.~***

Remus watched Lily walk down the hallway with the jock who attacked Sirius with a cool look. He hoped the kid would have a permanent issue with his hand. He never asked for anyone to attack Sirius for him and the kid was lucky that Remus wasn't the one to break his hand for touching what he considered his prey.

No one touched Sirius Black except him.

And speaking of Sirius…

"Well, what a mess you've gotten yourself into now, Black. Fighting in the hall?" Remus tsked as he turned to look at the scowling boy behind him. "I wonder what we're going to do about that."

" _We_ are going to do nothing. I didn't start anything and I didn't hit the bastard. I can't be blamed for his broken hand."

"You antagonized him by insulting his mother. You also put your hand on him."

"He had me pinned against the locker, you bastard."

Remus tsked again as he pulled outa pink pad and a pen. "Such filthy language. You should be careful with that mouth of yours before someone cleans it for you," Remus licked his lips subtly as he started writing on the small pad.

"What the hell are you writing?" he heard Sirius ask under his breath.

Remus ripped the paper off the pad and held it out. "Obviously, it's a detention slip."

Sirius looked between the paper and Remus. "Fuck you and your pretty pink paper. I didn't do anything to warrant a detention."

Remus chuckled. "Did you not hear Lily? All of the things you've done this past month that we've been overlooking? Skipping classes, sleeping in classes, unkempt uniform," Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "Slobbering all over any girl who looks your way."

"Kissing isn't a crime."

' _It is when I'm not the one kissing you.'_ Remus said to himself. Out loud, he replied with, "It is when PDA is against school rules. You'll be serving detention with me later, Sirius Black."

Remus placed the little pink slip into Sirius' shirt pocket with a smirk and turned to walk down the hall. He pulled out the pad again and started writing out another detention. Sirius was going to stick his foot in his mouth soon by cursing like a sailor. He just knew it.

"You bastard," Sirius snarled, just as Remus predicted he would.

"That's another detention, Black. I told you that your mouth was filthy," Remus said as he dropped the detention slip over his shoulder.

"You're abusing your authority, you bastard! I see you get off on controlling other people. Well you're not going to control me. No one controls Sirius Black."

Remus stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he half-turned to look at the other boy, his jade colored eyes were narrowed in amusement and he smirked at the challenge presented to him.

"Abusing my authority, am I?" he said softly and he took pleasure at seeing the defiant, yet wary expression, on Sirius' face. He turned around fully and began to walk the short distance back to the dark-haired teen. He chuckled to himself as Sirius went into a fighting stance.

What Sirius didn't know, was that where he was a third degree black belt in Aikido, Remus was a master in the same art, having practiced the martial art from the age of three, and when Sirius went to strike the taller boy, Remus swiftly moved to one side before he pinned Sirius' arms above his head.

A small grin formed on Remus' lips as he took in the shocked look on the other boy's face.

"You say I am abusing my authority-" Remus started.

"Screw you," Sirius interrupted as he tried, and failed, to break free of the grip on his wrists.

' _You don't know how much I want to turn those words into reality, Sirius.'_ Remus thought to himself as he said, "Let me show you what an abuse of my authority feels like."

"What the hell are you-"

Remus cut Sirius' rant short as he sealed his lips over the angry teen's own soft ones, effectively silencing him.

 ***~S.B.~*~*R.L.~***

' _What. The. Hell?'_ were the only words rapidly swirling around in his head as his lips were locked against the soft lips of one Remus Lupin.

His eyes widened at the assault on his lips and he could feel all of the blood rushing into his face. Specifically his cheeks. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not to him. _He_ was always the one to take charge in these situations; the one who pinned lovers against a wall and kissed them breathless. Not the other way around! _He_ was Sirius Black! _He_ was the playboy, the one who kissed and sexed anything on two legs... in his age range of course. Never had anyone taken charge with him. No one had ever made him feel so vulnerable before.

He was the leader.

He was the dominant one.

He was... he was...

He was enjoying this immensely and never wanted it to end.

As much as the rebellious and dominant side of him wanted to shove Remus away, Sirius found himself relaxing and closing his eyes as he opened his mouth to the probing tongue pushing against his lips. He felt Remus smile, which did nothing to alleviate the heat in his cheeks, and it also did nothing to alleviate the growing heat in other regions.

As the two teens continued to dance with their tongues, Sirius felt a hand comb through his hair while another held onto his hip. Sirius wasn't even aware that his hands were released. All he knew in this moment was that Remus' lips were on his own, and he made sure to memorize the softness of them. He pressed himself further into the kiss, tilting his head slightly for a better angle, deepening the kiss and allowing Remus to delve further into his mouth.

It was almost as if the taller teen was searching for buried treasure with how much his tongue explored Sirius' own. When Remus pushed his body closer to Sirius', the vulnerable, pinned, teenager could feel his assaulter's desire for him. He wondered if Remus could feel his own desire as well, because Sirius definitely desired his Student Council President. Every night since he first laid eyes on him a month ago. Every night in the shower he desired Remus. Every morning when he woke up he desired the man in front of him.

Now one of his fantasies have come true, although roles were reversed in Sirius' mind. It didn't matter now, though. Right now, all that mattered was Remus' tongue down his throat, his hand griping the hair at the nape of Sirius' neck gently while his other hand caressed Sirius' hip. The pressure of Remus' well-endowed blessing pressing into Sirius' own made everything _almost_ perfect.

They were wearing less clothes in Sirius' fantasy.

He didn't want it to stop, this moment, and he wrapped his arms around Remus' waist to hold him closer.

"Public Displays of Affection are forbidden in this school, Remus," an amused voice said from nearby, interrupting the wonderful fantasy come to life.

Sirius felt Remus smile against his lips once more before he pulled away. Sirius released a frustrated sigh as he opened his eyes. Jade eyes met gray ones and Sirius' heart skipped a beat.

"I told you someone would clean that filthy mouth for you," he whispered before taking a step back from the lockers and turning to face the person who intruded on their moment. Sirius felt heat rush to his face again and he lowered his head to hide his embarrassment.

"You're supposed to give him a write up and make sure he adheres to the rules, not show him how to break them," the girl with the red hair- Lily, if Sirius remembered correctly- said and Sirius caught the faintest hint of a smile on her lips as he looked at her through his hair. The boy next to her, James Potter, laughed.

Sirius turned a withering look onto the other students before he ran one hand through his hair and used the other to rub at his reddened face. He saw Remus grin as he turned to the other two.

"I was told that I was abusing my authority," Remus shrugged, "I was just showing our little rebel what that kind of accusation would get him."

"From you and only you I hope. You ain't touching Lily, Rem," James said as he put a possessive arm around her waist.

Both Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. "I wouldn't dream of kissing Lily. I like my body Parts where they're at and don't fancy having to watch her rip them off, thanks," Remus responded as he walked toward the pair.

Sirius watched as the trio began walking down the hall, barely listening to James whine about not getting the 'Remus treatment' from Lily when he broke the rules. His head was still filled with the recent memory of that wonderful kiss. Lily and James walked into a classroom and Sirius realized that it was their next class, one of the few he shared with the other three students that were just in the hall with him. But he didn't want to go to class right now. He really wanted to go take a cold shower and get rid of the discomfort in his pants. It seemed Remus had a different idea for Sirius though.

"Come on, Black. You'll need to walk in with me if you want to avoid another detention," Remus said turning to look at Sirius. Then he smirked and said, "Unless you want another one. I could always arrange a _special_ detention for you."

Sirius blushed deeply before willing it to fade, gracing Remus with a smirk of his own as he started the short walk to the classroom. "Only if my _special_ detentions are at your place," he commented softly as he opened the door to the classroom and walked to his desk, all the while ignoring the scowl on the teacher's face and the lustful gaze of his Student Council President.

Sirius hated being the new kid in a new school. New routines, new rules, new life.

At least, he thought he hated being new. If Remus Lupin was his reward for being the newbie, Sirius would gladly welcome the role of being the new kid.

 ***~S.B.~*~*R.L.~***

Thank you for taking the time to read through my first Wolfstar one-shot. I truly hope it wasn't confusing. A few things I kind of wanted to mention, but I didn't want to put it in the top note:

-Celine is the Black's housemaid. She had been in their lives from very young and followed Orion. Kind of like a human house-elf

-Walburga is only mentioned in here before forgotten. She's not a main character in this piece. The reason why Orion and the boys were avoiding her was because she was a drug lord and tried to sell her kids to a rival faction for money. They knew too much and she tried to have them silenced. Thankfully, she and her men were finally caught.

-Peter is an honorable mention.

Also, I have written and posted this via my tablet so if there are some thoughts from the character not italicized, I'm really sorry.

If you enjoyed this, please leave a review! They're very much appreciated and keep me motivated.


End file.
